the_early_adventures_of_marilyn_jason_and_masonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot/Script
This the complete script of The Early Adventures of Marilyn, Jason, and Mason. see Marilyn Jones, 13, turns off the TV and ran outside as "Marilyn Jones" fades in and fades out, she ran as her parents waved Good Luck, Mason Jackson, 14, ran after Marilyn as "Mason Jackson" fades in and fades out, Jason Monroe, 15, ran after Marilyn and Mason as "Jason Monroe" fades in and fades out, Becky Spears, 16, Ruth Mckenzie, 15, Lucy Hale, 17, and Ramona Sher, 16, ran after Marilyn, Mason, and Jason as "Becky, Ruth, Lucy, and Ramona" fades in and fades out. Marilyn and her friends group hugged as "The Early Adventures of Marilyn, Jason, and Mason created by Vivienne Medrano" fades in and fades out. Cut to Black to Marilyn's house then to Marilyn's bedroom we hear the popular alarm clock sound effect, Marilyn turns off the Alarm, stands up her bed, fixing the bedsheets, streched her arms, wears her slippers, and went downstairs, we hear the music of "Habanera from Carmen" in the background. Cut to the hallway, Marilyn goes downstairs to the kitchen, eat her favourite cereals, dressed her outfit, brushing her teeth, washing up her face, brushing her hair, and went to the living room, sitting in the couch and turn on the TV Marilyn: ''sighs What a perfect day. Piece and Quiet and thank goodness more weekends. ''Jones, 23, and her husband Bob Jones, 33, comes to the living room Katie: '''Good Morning, Marilyn dear '''Marilyn: Morning, mom, Morning, dad Bob: How was your waking up going Marilyn: 'So good. '''Katie: '''Marilyn, why don't you go out and play in the garden. ''ran outside the garden to play, but then, she hears the bicycle ring belling and must catch the paper. She ran inside the house with the paper in her hand. Fades to the living room, Marilyn eats a piece of chocolate cake and tea while Bob reads the paper 'Bob: '''Have you notice Katie, since we've had Marilyn we see less and less of those disturbing headlines? '''Katie: '''Yes. I don't know how we ever got along without her. '''Bob: '''She must be about 13-years-old. We'd better go to stay with Aunt Shirley and Uncle William for six days and then it's Family Party. ''to Katie and Bob, preparing their suitcase and Marilyn hugged them 'Katie: '''Hope you had a good behavior. But don't worry, we'll be back on six days. You grown up so fast. Won't Jason and Mason be surprised? ''and Bob went to the car as Marilyn happily waved them good-bye and closed the door, and she sighed heavily 'Marilyn: '''Phew. That was a close one. I hope good behaving was a good idea, but there's no turning back now. ''to Jason's house, Jason went to Marilyn's house, humming all the way '''Jason: ''singing Four steps ahead then turn to the left. ''spins And right to the place I marked it. With the bonny, bonny bone. reached to Marilyn's house ''That I'll bury for me own. ''walks up to Marilyn's door and knocked the door In my bonny, bonny bank in the backyard. looked out the window, opens the door, and Jason comes in Jason: 'Hey '''Marilyn: '''Hey, Jason ''and Jason hugged 'Jason: '''I'm so sorry for being late, but I came just in time '''Marilyn: '''It's alright, buddy, I'll show you my room ''to Marilyn and Jason walked to upstairs to Marilyn's room '''Jason: '''Marilyn, I'm so glad that you and I are friends '''Marilyn: '''Jason, you're also are a good friend '''Jason: '''I know, M '''Marilyn: You're always my best friend Jason: '''Thank you, Marilyn '''Marilyn: You're welcome, J song of "Done For Me by Charlie Puth feat. Kehlani" starts to play Marilyn: ''singing'' What you thinking? You think that you could be better off with somebody new. (No oh oh baby, no) holds Jason's hands You say you're leaving. Well if you wanna leave there ain't nobody stopping you. (No oh oh baby, no) I won't beg for your love, won't say please. I won't fall to the ground on my knees. You know I've given this everything. Baby, honestly. Baby, honestly. room of Marilyn change to inside the Limo version of Hazbin Hotel background I lie for you baby. Die for you baby. Cry for you baby. But tell me what you've done for me. For you baby. And only you baby. The things I do baby. But tell me what you've done for me. Jason: ''singing'' I never cheated. Deleted everyone 'cause they made you uncomfortable. sits on the bank in provocative pose, beckoning his finger to Marilyn (No oh oh baby, no) These accusations. I can't apologize for something that I didn't do. (No oh oh baby, no) I won't beg for your love, won't say please. (Marilyn: I won't say please) I won't fall to the ground on my knees. (Marilyn: on my knees) You know I've given this everything. (Marilyn: oh oh) Baby, honestly. (Marilyn: baby, honestly) Baby, honestly. (Marilyn: oh oh) Marilyn: ''singing'' I lie for you baby. Die for you baby. Cry for you baby. But tell me what you've done for me. For you baby. And only you baby. The things I do baby. But tell me what you've done for me. and Jason dancing (Jason: Tell me what you've done for me) Oh tell me what you've done for me. (Jason: Oh tell me what you've done for me) Oh tell me what you've done for me. Marilyn and Jason: singing ''You know I've given this everything. Baby, honestly. Tell me what you've done for me. I lie for you baby. Die for you baby. Cry for you baby. ''and Jason sits on the banks doing the chair dance ''But tell me what you've done for me. For you baby. And only you baby. The things I do baby (oh) The things I do, baby. (But tell me) But tell me what you've done for me. '''Marilyn': singing ''(Tell me what you've done for me) Oh tell me what you've done for me. (Oh tell me what you've done for me) Oh tell me what you've done for me. ''Limo changes back to Marilyn's room Marilyn and Jason: ''laughs'' and Jason turns around and saw Ramone, Mason, Ruth, Lucy, and Becky stands in front of them Marilyn: Hey guys! [Marilyn and Jason hugged Ramona, Mason, Ruth, Lucy, and Becky. Fades to night in Marilyn's house, cut to Becky, Marilyn, Jason, Ramona, Ruth, and Lucy in back view, then to Becky is sittting on Marilyn's bed, sighs, and looked at Marilyn, really angry as she twitches her left eye.' '' Mason seen sitting a chair playing with the door that opens and closes, he then notices an annoyed yet furious looking Marilyn glaring at him, also sitting in her bed] '''Mason: What? Marilyn: What? What? rips two pieces of her hair What were you doing!? Mason: 'I owed Lucy buddy a solid. Isn't that a redeeming quality? Helping friends with stuff? ''to Ramona and Ruth, looked at each other '''Marilyn: back to frame Marilyn, Becky, and Mason Not with fun time that result in territorial hunka fun! Mason: to Mason, still sitting in the chair Eh, you win some, you lose a few hundred. laughs It wasn't that bad anyway. continues to play with the door until Marilyn throws a dagger directly to the door to stop Mason from playing the door opens and closes Mason: Ah come on, I had to! My credibility was on the line! sighs I mean, what kind of reputation would I have if people found out I was trying to go clean? crawls on all fours like a sexy women It just throws out my entire persona. Marilyn:'' to Marilyn and Becky'' YOUR credibility? What about the fun time? Your little stunt made us look like a fucking joke! Mason: to Mason, sitting in provocative pose and lays on the floor with his back scoff No no no, babe. Jokes are funny. shows Ramona with a cheshire cat grin and crawls on all fours like a sexy women to Ruth I made you look... uhh... sad! And pathetic. to Becky Like an orphan… with no arms... or legs… uhh... OH! with PROGERIA! she hides her hair on her face, Cut to Mason Great! Now I'M bummed thinking about it. You had any liquor? looks for the 'liqour' Marilyn: back to frame Marilyn, Becky, Ruth, Ramona, and Jason Can you please just TRY to take this seriously? Mason: his finger with a cotton ball at Marilyn's bed Fine, I'll try. Just don't get your taco in a twist, baby. Marilyn: up her bed Was that you trying to be sexist or racist? Mason: [he crawls on all fours like a' sexy women to Marilyn] sighs'' Whatever pisses you off more. Is there seriously no liquor in here? 'Lucy: '''Seriously, Mason! What the hell are you talking about!? '''Ruth: '''Yeah, we are friends, but you're acting so mean! ''back to just beyond the chair, Mason is sitting in the chair '''Mason: ''sarcastic Oh Ruthie, you're just a funny woman and I ''know that you're twisted. laughs ''I really ''love ''the way you touch me in the night and I ''love ''when you calls me Mason. ''blows a kiss to Ruth to Marilyn and Becky, still sitting on the bed Marilyn: 'You can say that again, Mason '''Mason: '''Oh, you're such a funny and energertic woman, babe '''Marilyn: '''Mason, you're my best friend '''Mason: '''I know, Marilyn ''song of "Left to Right by Marteen" starts to play '''Marilyn: ''singing '' She told them other boys step aside. When she led me off to the dance floor. I followed her left to right. Yeah I followed her left to right. I told these other girls step aside. From the moment she caught my eye. And I followed her left to right. Yeah I followed her left to right (Mason: Yeah, alright) Let me set the scene up. Dance floor in between us (Mason: Ayy) DJ got us geeked up. I know everybody seen her She came with Alicia (Mason: Wassup) That's my homie from Benicia. I told the DJ go and speed it up (Mason: Do it) We just let the music lead us. looked at Marilyn with a seductive smile ''And when her song came on I knew that it was on, oh. She know what she want she says that I'm the one. '''Marilyn and Mason:' singing ''She told them other boys step aside. When she led me off to the dance floor. I followed her left to right. Yeah I followed her left to right. I told these other girls step aside (Marilyn: Yeah) From the moment she caught my eye. ''beckoning his finger to Marilyn and she walks up to Mason And I followed her left to right. Yeah I followed her left to right. We were left to right yeah. And we did it all night yeah. We were left to right yeah (Mason: Ayy) And we did it all night, yeah. 'Cause I followed her left to right. Mason: singing ''Her best friend gave the co-sign (Marilyn: Ayy) That's how you know that it's go time. DJ hit us wit a dope vibe. So good that he brought it back four times, oh (Marilyn: Ayy) Same old two step. When I'm dancin' wit you it's a brand new step (Marilyn: Yeah) She stuck around when her crew left. I feel like it's up to me what we do next yeah. ''grabs Marilyn by the sweater collar and beckoning his finger to Marilyn ''And when her song came on I knew that it was on, oh. She know what she want she says that I'm the one. '''Marilyn and Mason:' singing ''She told them other boys step aside. When she led me off to the dance floor. I followed her left to right. Yeah I followed her left to right. I told these other girls step aside. From the moment she caught my eye. And I followed her left to right. Yeah I followed her left to right. We were left to right yeah (Mason: Yeah, yeah) And we did it all night yeah. We were left to right yeah. And we did it all night yeah. 'Cause I followed her left to right. ''looked at Marilyn, beckoning his finger, and Marilyn holds Mason's hands ''She told them other boys step aside. When she led me off to the dance floor. I followed her left to right. Yeah I followed her left to right. I told these other girls step aside (Marilyn: Hey) From the moment she caught my eye. And I followed her left to right. Yeah I followed her left to right. We were left to right yeah. And we did it all night yeah (Mason: We did) We were left to right yeah. And we did it all night yeah. 'Cause I followed her left to right. ''Ruth, Lucy, Ramona, and Becky clapped for Mason and Marilyn Ruth: 'I love this song '''Lucy: '''Me too '''Ramona: '''I love it! '''Becky: '''I'm glad that we love this song, now brush your teeth and went to bed. ''Jason, Mason, Ruth, Lucy, Ramona, and Becky went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Fades to the hallway, Marilyn and her friends comes out of the bathroom with fresh teeth to Marilyn's bedroom 'Marilyn: '''Good night, guys '''Jason, Ruth, Lucy, Becky, Mason, and Ramona: '''Good night, Marilyn ''turns off the light. The screen goes black except for Marilyn's eyes staring at the camera and blinking a time or two. Pan from her to a candle light, glowing pink, and the camera pans back to Marilyn. She keep her voice down on the following lines '''Marilyn: I hope that there's a dream and I'm gonna touch Mason all over his body [There's a sound of a turning on candle light. Marilyn quickly close her eyes, and the camera pans to the celling, through which the pink glowing candle light is shining in. We see a neon pink spider webbing pattern. Pan back to the darkness near Marilyn's bed. The wall turns black and pink. After a few seconds, snap to the fully awake Marilyn, sitting up in bed. Marilyn has turned the light on. She saw' '' a sexy bedroom in darkness surrounded in romantic candle light, neon pink spider webbing patterns against a dark black ceiling. There, as Marilyn stands up, she saw Mason laying in the bed, naked, sheet loosely draped over him, pouring candle wax over his chest teasingly with his most seductive gaze drawing Marilyn to him, like a brave into his sarcastic] '''Mason: ''off-screen Oh, Marilyn '''Marilyn: '''M-Mason? '''Mason:' Why don't you come over here, baby beckoning his finger to Marilyn and Marilyn walks up to her. A''s ''Marilyn is on the bed, Mason undressed her, whispering hot, sweet nothings to seduce her into dominating him, or perhaps Marilyn dominate Mason, making her beg and moan for his touch, his kisses…his BODY. Soon Marilyn feel Mason enter her…or Marilyn enter Mason…with a submissive moan, his eyes glowing brightly as you begin a wild, passionate dance in the sheets, his sarcastic and sassy aura surrounding Marilyn as he ravishes her/has Marilyn ravish Mason, his hands pinning her to Marilyn, caressing her, wanting to feel every inch of her body in his grasp. When Marilyn and Mason getting close to the edge, Mason makes Marilyn promise herself to his embrace, body and soul, as Mason reaches his powerful peak, making sure his seed gets pumped into Marilyn, or her’s into him, before snuggling Marilyn close to his chest, slipping a collar choker around Marilyn's neck Mason: ''whispering Now you're belong to me, baby ''Marilyn's lips to Marilyn, opens her eyes and looked around that is only a dream Marilyn: 'I felt sorry for Mason, really sorry ''song of "Halo by Beyoncé" starts to play '''Marilyn: ''singing'' Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in. But, I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo. I got my angel now. It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm taking I ain't never gonna shut you out! room changes to a rainy day background ''Everywhere I'm looking now. I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... ''floats into the air ''Hit me like a ray of sun. Burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again. But this don't even feel like falling. Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again. And it's like I've been awakened. ''flips on the air ''Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm taking. I'm never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now. I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. ''jumps one of the rain drops ''You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh ooh... Halo, ooh ooh... Halo, ooh ooh, oh... ''flys down to her room to her bed ''Everywhere I'm looking now. I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh oh... I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo... Halo, ooh oh... ''friends waks up, seeing Marilyn so proud Ramona: '''Nice song, Marilyn '''Marilyn: '''Thanks '''Mason: '''Why are you singing? '''Marilyn: I've been thinking about what you said and maybe you're right Jokes are funny. It's just that I wanna say I'm sorry for yelling at you on yesterday Mason: It's okay, Marilyn. I was just a little bit of sassy that's all Jason: '''He's right, my friend '''Becky: '''I'll always be your girlfriend, Marilyn Jeane '''Ruth: '''I guess so '''Lucy: Yeah, I think Mason is accepting her apology Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Script